<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My beacon in a storm that is the world by OneWithoutAName</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24489856">My beacon in a storm that is the world</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneWithoutAName/pseuds/OneWithoutAName'>OneWithoutAName</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Space, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Charles Xavier is a Dork, CherikWeek2020, Erik Has Feelings, M/M, Protective Erik</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:07:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24489856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneWithoutAName/pseuds/OneWithoutAName</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik hated this planet. And he had seen a few along the years as a pilot of the most troublesome research team that had ever existed.</p><p>Or, they find a new alien species and Erik catches a bad case of feelings ragarding his relationship with Charles.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Cherik Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My beacon in a storm that is the world</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm bad at naming things so i didn't take those too seriously and you shouldn't either XD</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Erik hated this planet. And he had seen a few along the years as a pilot of the most troublesome research team that had ever existed. He had waded through the fetid swamps of Korpi, explored the endless dark caves of Zubat and was almost eaten by bloodthirsty aliens of Fandom. But somehow this was worse than any of those, for reasons he didn’t know if he wanted to look too closely into.</p><p> </p><p>It all had started when they had gotten stuck in middle of nowhere with not one, but two broken power generators. The main and the emergency one. Apparently those made perfect nesting places for rust beetles, which apparently had infested their ship at some point of their stay at the Harbour 76 and went unnoticed until then, when the lights and the engine shut down. The whole thing had been heart breaking for Erik. He took great pride in his ship Magneto and seeing any of her parts full of holes like they were a junk of cheese was devastating. Good thing Raven was there to share his pain, otherwise he might have torn the wall of the ship open and let the space take care of their pest problem. Along with the whole crew. But his second in command had travelled long enough with him to know his temper and managed to keep him in check. It had become a bit less frequent task for her as now days it was usually her brother, Charles who helped Erik manage his emotions. But by that point, the scientist was more fascinated than mournful about the situation and was examining the generator made a nest with his research partner Hank as their intern Sean was taking notes.</p><p>“The way they have used already available structures of the generator and build their own pathways to complement them is simply amazing to witness.” Charles said, oblivious to Erik’s pain as he usually was to anything around him when he found something that caught his interest.</p><p>“Nice to know that they have approved, but this means we are stuck here in the middle of nowhere, with oxygen tanks that will last only three days!” Alex, their mechanic, pointed out, sounding like he too was ready to send a plasma blast through the wall.</p><p> </p><p>Erik didn’t fault him for that.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry Alex. The radio has its own power source for these kinds of situations. We’ll just send a distress signal and somebody is bound to come to our aid.” Armando tried to reassure his friend, but Alex didn’t calm down so easily.</p><p>“Like who? We are far away from any kind of civilisation and the odds of other ship flying anywhere near us to pick up the signal are slim to none!” His voice pitched with panic and made Charles, Hank and Sean turn away from the generators and focus on the task in hand. To survive.</p><p>“Hank, what do you think?” Charles asked as he turned to look at the blue furred man. He still seemed calm about the situation, but Erik was able to detect the sudden worry that the telepath was feeling through the mental link they shared. He too realised, that the odds were not in their favour.</p><p>“We don’t have much spare parts in the ship, so my options are limited. The generators are a lost cause, there is no way to repair them, but at least I might be able to make something to power up the oxygen pump, so we’ll have more time.”</p><p>“So we can die from hunger instead?” Alex asked with sarcastic tone, but Hank just rolled his eyes behind his glasses.</p><p>“It’s the best we have right now, so you can either stand here and cry about it or get your tools and come and help me.” With that, the scientist walked out of the room and after a heavy sigh, Alex followed. It was strange what some time in space had done to the shy, unsure man Erik had witnessed boarding his ship three years ago.</p><p> </p><p>Charles looked them go before he hovered his chair over to Erik and Raven. He preferred using the chair in the ship instead of the mechanical exoskeleton legs he used in the field as it was much more comfortable and didn’t give him back pain after a long day.</p><p>“As much as I’d love to monitor the progress and life of the rust beetles in our generators, it might be for the best to get rid of them.” He suggested and Erik nodded, pinching the bridge of his nose.</p><p>“Yes, that would be nice.”</p><p>“I think we still have some pest poison somewhere.” Raven said, trying to remember where exactly.</p><p>“And if not or there’s not enough, I think I can cook something up.” Charles said and put his hand gently on Erik’s arm, making him look at the other man. “Don’t worry, as soon as we get to a harbour to buy new generators your ship is going to be as good as new.” Erik gave him a wry smile and took hold of Charles’ hand.</p><p>“I don’t know, these were quite expensive ones and I don’t think they even make this model anymore.”</p><p>“Well, I’m sure with your, Alex’s and Hank’s abilities, you are able to make the needed changes to them.” Charles sounded so sure that Erik couldn’t help but feel optimistic about it. It was a trait that had rubbed off on Erik, slowly but surely.</p><p> </p><p>Beside them, Raven made a gagging noise.</p><p>“Well, you two lovebugs can stay here with the other insects if you want to. Darwin, you go and turn on the distress signal. Sean, you can come with me so we can find the poison.” Raven ordered the boys who followed her out.</p><p>“If this is how we die after everything we’ve been through, I want to cry.” The read headed intern said before the door closed.</p><p>“I have to agree with Cassidy, this is a pathetic way to die.” Erik said after a short moment of quiet.</p><p>“Now Erik, this is not the time to give up on hope. I’m sure someone will hear our signal.” Charles assured him and kissed his hand. Erik could tell he truly believed what he said. “But right now, the best we can do is to get rid of our little stowaways. Will you join me in the lab?” He asked and Erik saw no reason to say no.</p><p> </p><p>They had managed to get rid of the bugs the same day and Hank had assembled a small power source for their oxygen pump with Alex’s help couple days later. It gave them more time, but was only a temporary solution. The days went by and no one had picked up their distress signal. The whole situation started to seem more and more hopeless every hour that went by and the jokes about who would be thrown out first to spare air died down. Erik hadn’t been sure if he should be offended that he was the second one on the list, only after Sean.</p><p> </p><p>The uncertainty made Erik to spend every moment he could with Charles. It was strange how far they had come as a couple. In the beginning, they had barely tolerated each other, Erik seeing Charles as a sheltered and naïve man from the capital who had everything and Charles seeing him as cold and blinded by his own cynical world views. They mostly decided to ignore each other and complain to the others when they weren’t in the same room. But when you spend long periods of time in a space ship that only has so many rooms, you are bound to see each other. It didn’t help either that they both were leaders by nature, Erik was the captain of his ship and Charles the head researcher of his team, so whenever there was some kind of complication and they didn’t see eye to eye how to proceed they bumped heads. This happened more often than either of them later wanted to admit.</p><p> </p><p>But all that was in the past. And right now, Erik didn’t want to spare any thought to it, not when he had only precious few days left with Charles. No matter how Charles tried to keep everyone’s hopes up, Erik couldn’t find it in himself to be optimistic and as the time went on, it became harder for others remain that way too. In the end, they found themselves sitting in the break room, gathered together and listening as Charles read to them from an actual storybook. Raven had come to him, holding the book and sad smile on her face.</p><p>“It’s been a while since you read to me.” She had said and offered the old book to him, which Charles had taken before he pulled her into desperate hug.</p><p> </p><p>Soon after, everyone was there. Erik was sitting beside Charles, his arm around his waist and holding the smaller man’s body closer to his. Raven was sitting on his brother’s other side and resting her head against his shoulder. Darwin, Hank and Alex were sitting around a small table and Sean was sitting on the floor, leaning against Hank’s legs. The silence was eerie, only broken by Charles’ voice as he was reading a tale about a princess with a magic pearl.</p><p>“”Oh, how beautiful I am.” She said and leaned even closer to the clear surface of the spring to admire herself closer. – And splash! The crown fell off her head, taking the pearl with it to the bottom of the spring. And then happened, that she turned into dirty and poor beggar girl. Gone was the dress embroidered with gold, gone were the jewels from her hair. Gone was also her wisdom. She didn’t even know who she was or where she came from. She only knew that a great change had happened.”</p><p>Erik closed his eyes and turned his head, nosing Charles’ soft hair and breathing in his scent, letting his presence comfort him.</p><p> </p><p>“Incoming message.” The quiet mechanical voice from the cockpit made Erik lift his head so quickly he almost got whiplash. Across the room he met Hank’s wide eyes, he had heard it too so Erik wasn’t just imagining things. Others too had noticed their odd behaviour. Charles had stopped reading and everyone was eyeing them with confused expressions.</p><p>“The radio.” Erik managed to say before he was up and running out of the room towards the cockpit. He ignored any questions shouted after him in his hurry to get to the radio.</p><p> </p><p>When he saw the blue light of the radio, indicating an incoming message, his heart almost stopped. Was this really happening, were they actually going to make it out of here after all? Erik strode to the control panel and flipped the switch on the radio. Everything he could hear was static noise.</p><p>“Hello?” Erik called as he pushed the button to speak back. There was no answer so he kept going. “This is Captain Erik Lehnsherr of Magneto. Our ship was damaged and our oxygen supply is running out. Can you hear me? Over.” He managed to keep his voice steady even when he could feel his erratic heartbeat against his ribs. He was just able to register that the others had followed him but his focus was on the static sound of the radio, trying to hear any sign of life on the other side. But there was none, just white noise. “Can you hear me?” Erik tried again, not completely managing to hide the desperation from his voice. Everyone was quiet, holding their breath as they waited for an answer, but there was nothing. “Damn it!” Erik cursed and turned away from the panel.</p><p>“Maybe their radio is broken?” Sean suggested quietly, trying to keep the hope up, but he didn’t manage to sound too convinced himself and the mood had already faltered back to hopelessness. They all knew that error messages were quite usual occurrence in space. This one just managed to happen in the worst possible time. The reality felt that more crushing after a smallest flicker of hope.</p><p> </p><p>Erik felt a hand touch his own that were balled in fist. He looked down at Charles and let him open his hand and hold it, smoothing his thumb over his knuckles to calm him. To comfort him. Erik let out a tired sigh and held the other man’s hand tight. He hated this feeling of weakness, unable to do anything to make this better, unable to save those that mattered most to him.</p><p><em>‘It’s not your fault.’</em> He heard Charles’ tender voice in his head. But there must have been something he could have done to prevent this. <em>‘It’s not your fault.’</em> Echoed in his mind again, firmer this time and Erik forced himself to meet his lover’s eyes. He could see tears in his eyes, same tears that he could feel in his own too. This was the end. But at least, they were here together.</p><p>“Look!” Raven’s breathless voice sounded like a scream in the silent ship. She was pointing outside at the space. Everyone turned to look at the way she was pointing at, and there in the distance, they could see another ship. And it was coming towards them.</p><p> </p><p>Raven and the boys cheered with newfound hope. They were going to be saved! But Erik was not so quickly to let his guard down again. He watched closely as the unknown ship came closer and frowned. He had never seen a ship quite like that. It looked opaque like an inside of an oyster and its round shape was unique to say the least. He let his power reach out to it, trying to figure out what metal the ship was made out of, but felt his stomach sink instead, when he barely felt any metal at all.</p><p>“It might be too early to celebrate. We have no idea what is driving that ship.” Erik warned the others, who sobered immediately.</p><p>“What a beacon of optimism you are Lehnsherr, as always.” Alex said and rolled his eyes, but took a close look at the other ship with the others. Erik ignored him, turning instead to Charles.</p><p>“Can you get a read from it?” Erik asked him.</p><p>“I should be. I can certainly try.” Charles brought two fingers on his own temple, a sign of him stretching his power far and stayed silent for a moment. A frown formed on his face before he opened his eyes and lowered his hand, shaking his head.</p><p>“It’s strange. I can feel… something but it’s almost like static in a radio.” He informed and everyone turned to look at him.</p><p>“What do you think it means?” Hank asked, sounding more curious than concerned.</p><p>“I’m not sure. But usually when I meet other intelligent species, I can sense their presence, even if I can’t read their minds. It is like a low hum I can hear, but this is much louder.” As Charles explained Erik glanced at the other ship again. It was much bigger than Magneto, about a size of a carrier and probably heavily manned. If they had to fight, the odds didn’t seem to be in their favour. Again. “I think, whoever there is in that ship, they have powerful minds.” Charles ended his hypothesis and a silence fell once again.</p><p> </p><p>“What should we do?” Armando asked, ready to take action and Erik shared a look with Charles.</p><p>“Hope for the best.” Charles began and Erik nodded.</p><p>“Prepare for the worst.” He finished, feeling better already when he had even some power over the situation. He turned to address others in the room, speaking with an authority of a captain. “Suit up, just in case. I meet you here in five minutes.”</p><p> </p><p>Waiting for the other ship to reach them was a tense affair. Erik was a patient man and now that there actually was something other than certain death to wait for he felt almost calm as he was making sure his guns were ready for action. The younger members of the crew didn’t seem to feel the same way. Raven too was checking her gun, but she was doing it repeatedly sitting still for a moment before starting again. Alex moved around the cockpit, sitting, standing still and walking in rotation with constant stiff posture. Sean was sitting in the second pilot seat and was looking outside, his fingers drumming erratic beat against the armrest. Hank was typing away on his holopad, probably writing his last log if all this turned bad for them. Darwin was leaning against the wall his eyes closed and looked most calm of them, though Erik was able to read from his body language, that he too was just waiting for the worst to happen. Charles was the last to arrive on the deck, his mechanical exoskeleton hugging his legs snugly, moving in such complicated ways that Erik was always left to marvel the design of them. Although the slim part that worked as a control for the legs and followed Charles’ spine, clinging to it with small needles, made him uneasy.</p><p> </p><p>Erik noticed his signature stun gun in its holster on the telepath’s hip as Charles made his way to Erik.</p><p>“Sorry you had to wait.” Charles apologised but Erik shook his head, it was natural for Charles to take a bit longer to suit up, especially if he connected himself to his exoskeleton.</p><p>“Just in time.” Erik told him and after one final check gave his laser pistol to the telepath. “Take this.” He said, but Charles sniffed at it.</p><p>“Don’t be ridiculous, I’m sure I can manage.” He tried to assure, but Erik didn’t back down. They had no idea what they were against and he was not letting Charles walk in potential danger without a proper weapon, even if he knew how Charles despised guns and violence.</p><p>“For me. Please.” Erik insisted with pleading tone, looking Charles straight in the eye and opening his mind, letting the telepath in, letting him know his worry. Charles rolled his eyes, but there was a slight smile on his lips and took the gun from Erik, holstering it.</p><p>“Alright, but I’m sure there is no need for it.”</p><p>“I hope so too.” Erik said solemnly.</p><p> </p><p>“It truly is nothing like any other ship I’ve seen before.” Charles wondered as he look out the window and the ship that was almost above them now, moving in slow, but steady pace. “This could be a first time they’ve made contact with the Galactic Nations.”</p><p>“Or they’ve just made sure that those they’ve encountered didn’t have opportunity to tell about it.” Sean quipped, sounding just slightly hysterical.</p><p>“Shut your mouth Cassidy!” Alex hissed.</p><p>“I’m just saying-“</p><p>“Incoming message.” The robotic voice interrupted Sean, who was now looking at the radio like it was hunted. Erik moved to the panel once again and flipped the switch. Same static noise filled the silence.</p><p>“Hello? Is someone there?” Erik spoke to the radio. “Identify yourself.” A moment passed, but then there was different noise among the static. It sounded like slow, heavy knocking.</p><p> </p><p>And then the connection was cut and silence fell into the cockpit once more.</p><p>“Well that wasn’t ominous at all.” Raven said, tread in her voice just before the whole ship tilted forward before righting itself again. Erik held onto the panel and then on instinct took hold of the metal others had in their person to steady them too. It took him only a second to realise what was happening. They were being pulled upwards into the other ship.</p><p>“I think we’ll find out soon.” He said and soon felt Charles’ hand on his arm, steadying him as they watched how they were delivered inside the bigger ship.</p><p> </p><p>The lighting was too dim to really make out their surroundings and when they heard a heavy clang as the airlock doors shut after their ship and hiss of air filling the room, it became pitch black outside. Erik kept his breathing steady and let his powers examine the area outside, but like last time he had tried, he felt barely any metal besides their own ship. That did nothing to ease his mind as presence of metal would have given him advantage in a battle situation. But never mind, he always carried metal with him everywhere just for situations like this.</p><p>“Hank, is there any way for you to run a test and analyse the air quality out there?” Erik asked. Usually they used the devices build in the ship’s surface to do that, but with the power gone, it wasn’t an option.</p><p>“I have devices for that, but I’d need to go outside.” Hank answered, not sounding too enthusiastic about the notion.</p><p>“I can go. I can take anything they might throw at me.” Darwin volunteered, but before they could decide anything, the hangar filled with soft light that seemed to come from some kind of blue crystals that were carved into the walls. Walls that seemed almost like bark of a tree, rough and dark in colour.</p><p>“Fascinating! I’ve never seen anything like this!” Hank exclaimed, moving closer to the window.</p><p> </p><p>He took a step back though, when a door opened in the hangar and group of some alien species that Erik had never seen walked in.</p><p>“Holy shit!” Sean choked out. They were taller than average human, about two meters each, with long and thin limbs and they looked humanoid in build, but they had insect like qualities to them. They seemed to possess a sleek natural armour in bright colours No, they were just made to look like it, as Erik could see their scaly skin underneath where it was visible at their joints and their faces. Faces that contained two large dark eyes and slits for nostrils, but Erik couldn’t see a mouth. They didn’t have hair, but bright coloured thin tendrils or tentacles that were moving slowly on their own accord. On their back were pair of wings, reminding Erik of a dragonfly. There were eleven of them walking in sync, one of them leading in the front.</p><p> </p><p>Beside Erik, Charles gasped and tightened his hold on Erik’s arm.</p><p>“Charles?” Erik turned to look at his friend who looked too pale suddenly. The telepath shook his head, like he was trying to clear it.</p><p>“They have extremely strong mental presence.” Charles gritted through his teeth and Erik felt his mind touch his own, quietly seeking refuge and Erik let him in. This place seemed worse and worse every second. Outside, the group had stopped and were watching them in silence.</p><p>“What should we do?” Raven asked, staring them right back. Erik assessed the situation again. It was difficult to know what the aliens were thinking, but they hadn’t showed any signs of aggression yet, even when they seemed to have some kind of guns with them.</p><p>“We should go and meet our saviours.” Erik choose, they would get nowhere if they stayed in their ship. Inside his mind, he addressed Charles. <em>‘Are you up to it?’</em></p><p><em>‘Yes. I can do this.’</em> Charles answered, sounding confident, if a bit shaky and he met Erik’s eyes with a nod.</p><p>“Alright. Put on your helmets and follow me.” Erik told them before he put on his own helmet and led them out.</p><p> </p><p>The first thing he noticed about the other ship as they stepped out was how warm it was. Even through his suit Erik was able to feel the heavy, humid air about 30 degrees Celsius if he had to make a guess. The floor seemed to be made of panels with same pearly surface that the ship’s exterior had and it reflected softly the light from the crystals on the walls. The aliens were still standing at the same place they had stopped, apparently waiting for them to come closer. Erik squared his shoulders before he approached them, resting his hand on his gun the whole time. He was not ready to let his guard down yet. They came to stop couple meters from the other group and Erik raised his other hand as a polite salutation. The leader alien tilted his head to the side but eventually mirrored Erik’s gesture, before it stepped closer. It didn’t seem hostile, but Erik still had to resist the urge to step back when the creature lowered its three fingered hand on his head along some of its hair tentacles. Erik could hear its claw like fingers click against his helmet. It tilted its head side to side, like it was confused, until its hands came on both sides of Erik’s head and tried to pull the helmet off.</p><p>“Hey! That’s enough!” Erik yelled and pushed the hands away. The alien took a step backwards as its friends raised their guns and Erik felt his own crew do the same. He knew they weren’t going to shoot without his cue or before the other side opened the fire first, but Erik still raised his hand in sign to stand down and after five tense seconds the aliens lowered their weapons. It seemed more and more likely, that they didn’t want to end this encounter with conflict.</p><p> </p><p>“I think it wants us to take off the helmets.” Charles proposed from where he stood on Erik’s right and he agreed with the notion. The only questions were why and was it actually possible to actually do so.</p><p>“I ran the tests, captain. The air here is suitable for breathing.” Hank informed somewhere behind him, addressing him with his title which meant he had to be nervous.</p><p> “I see no reason not to do that then. Especially when our hosts wish us to do so.” Erik reasoned and removed his helmet, others following his example. The air in the ship smelled lush and earthy, a strange smell that Erik hadn’t expected to encounter in a spaceship. Beside him, Charles took a deep breath.</p><p><em>‘Oh, that is much better.’</em> He sighed in Erik’s mind, but before he could answer anything back, all the aliens turned sharply to look at Charles, moving so simultaneously it was almost scary. “Did they just hear that?” Charles whispered as the leader of the aliens took a step forward once again. But this time, it moved towards Charles.</p><p> </p><p>Erik moved swiftly so he stood between the two, pushing Charles back and stared the alien with murder in his eyes.</p><p>“Don’t.” He warned the alien, his hand now holding his gun and ready to use it if necessary, but Charles put a hand on his shoulder in a calming manner.</p><p>“Wait Erik.” He told and slowly stepped past Erik, who didn’t like the direction that things were going. Charles had this contemplative frown on his face, like he was trying to solve the world’s greatest puzzle.</p><p>“Charles.” Erik gritted through his teeth and took a hold of the other man’s arm before he managed to move away. There was still a chance that these aliens were hostile and there was no way Erik would let Charles to put himself at risk. But then Charles turned to look at him, determination shining in his eyes and Erik knew that there was nothing he could do to change the telepath’s mind.</p><p>“Trust me.” And Erik did, letting go of Charles’ arm, but still ready to move, if something went wrong. He watched closely as Charles stepped in front of the leader alien, his fingers on his temple. The alien moved to take Charles’ hand and shifted it away as the tendrils moved slowly to caress his temples. The action seemed strangely intimate and if Erik hadn’t been so scared for his friend’s life he might have been jealous. When Charles let out a sharp gasp Erik was already moving to grab him and pull him away, but suddenly his mind was filled with sense of calm and safety so intense that he almost didn’t hear Charles’ laugh with wonder.</p><p>“They communicate telepathically…”</p><p> </p><p>Yes, this alien species, named Alvear by Hank and Charles as the aliens themselves didn’t really have a spoken language, communicated with each other and other intelligent enough creatures with telepathy.</p><p> </p><p>The long story short, the Alvear had taken them back to their own planet as they didn’t have much technology or spare parts that fit their own. And for a few weeks, they have been stuck there, waiting for Hank and Alvear scientists come up with a replacement generators for them. And those few weeks had given plenty of time for Erik to come up with a list of every single thing he hated about this planet.</p><p> </p><p>First of all, the climate. It was too fucking hot. Even with air conditioning the average room temperature was about the same it had been in the space ship that had picked them up as for the Alvear it was the optimal temperature. And outside it was even hotter. It was also humid, so soon no matter what, your clothes and hair would be sticking to your skin. For that reason Erik hadn’t had a good night of sleep after the day they arrived. At least there were water pools where it was possible to escape the heat, even for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>But one thing there was no escape from was the lack of metal. Any metal. Number two on his list. This fact fascinated Charles and Hank to no end.</p><p>“Almost everything in this planet is and stays in organic form. Even their space ships!” Charles had explained Erik one evening and babbled about the different paths of evolution and why the certain things had evolved this way. “The Alvear even see the planet as their original mother and a living thing on its own. And I don’t think the idea is so farfetched. It might actually be true in all planets if you think about it.”</p><p> </p><p>Which brought Erik to the number three on his list. The Alvear. Or, their telepathic powers to be exact as the people were otherwise extremely friendly and hospitable and deserved none of Erik’s unmerited hate. Their psychic abilities were part of them and it wasn’t fair for Erik to judge them for that. But it was a feature that Erik, with most of the other members of his crew, found extremely invasive. One would think that dating a telepath would have prepared him to deal with something like this, but the thing was, the Alvears were on a whole new level with their power. With Charles, his telepathy was like soft touch of silk, warm, comforting and never dwelling too deep. But with them it was like a hammer to a head, not in a painful way, but they just picked whatever information they wanted uninvited and went on. It was unpleasant and luckily Charles had explained the Alvear about privacy of thoughts and they weren’t as invasive as they first had been, but this only happened after Raven had stormed back to Magneto with rage so strong emitting from her that Erik didn’t have to be a psychic to be able to feel it. But even after that, it seemed like they still dived way too deep every time they tried to communicate with Erik. Only people who didn’t seem to mind too much were Hank, who found their power too interesting to care, and Charles. Well, Charles…</p><p> </p><p>A feeling of affection and happiness hit Erik like sunshine and he was immediately shaken out of his thoughts. He let annoyance burst out of him like a whip and shut his mind with shields that Charles had thought him to create. He was quite done with intrusive telepaths. Soon the door to their room opened and Erik glanced at Charles who hovered in, smiling sheepishly, before he turned back to look outside. “Good evening my dear. Sorry about that, I guess I’ve just so much time communicating solely on my telepathy that I’ve forgotten that I didn’t use to do it before.” His voice was apologetic, and Erik felt irritation growing inside himself.</p><p>“It’s fine.” He struggled to keep his voice steady, but managed somehow and Charles didn’t seem to notice how tense Erik was. Giving Erik space, like he had done a lot lately. The telepath moved to the bed and shifted himself with practiced ease to lie on the bed.</p><p>“To be honest I’m quite exhausted, the Alvear telepathy is quite something. I’m surprised every single day just how diversely they use it.” The wonder in Charles’ voice was nothing new. Erik had listened him go on and on about their hosts every single day since they met them and for some reason it seemed to dig a hole in his stomach. Erik clenched his fists, trying to keep calm while Charles continued. “I talked with bunch of their professors and we shared our knowledge about our respective planets, the culture, history and biology. It was unbelievable, searching through each other’s memories and minds… I’ve never felt anything like that, the freedom of it…” Charles seemed to be in loss of words, and something inside Erik finally snapped.</p><p>“So why don’t you just stay here with them when Magneto is finally ready to fly again?”</p><p> </p><p>The stunned silence hanged in the air. Erik hadn’t meant to speak those words. The words that had plagued his mind for a long time now. He managed to pull himself together enough to look at Charles, who was looking at him with confused frown.</p><p>“Erik, I don’t-“, Charles started and suddenly the room seemed too small for them both.</p><p>“Just forget it.” Erik cut him and moved to the door, about to leave, but Charles’ pleading voice made him stop just before he could open the door.</p><p>“Erik no, please wait!” Erik stopped, hand already on its way to the panel that would open the door and didn’t turn around. Just stood still and waited. “Darling, I don’t understand. Please, sit with me and tell me what is going on.” Charles’ voice trembled slightly with uncertainty and with that Erik lowered his hand, knowing he couldn’t walk away from Charles like this. He turned slowly to look at Charles who was sitting now, one arm keeping him steady and the other one raised towards him, beckoning him to come closer. And Erik let his legs carry him to the bed and sat beside his friend taking his hand in his. Charles moved so he was leaning against the headboard and instinctively Erik grabbed a pillow to put behind his back. The telepath smiled at him and sent a small wave of gratitude to Erik’s mind.</p><p> </p><p>When they were settled, Charles took Erik’s hand in both of his and spoke with calming voice.</p><p>“Tell me, my dear, what is in your mind?” His presence in Erik’s mind was just a whisper, a tender touch that was meant to be comforting but right now made Erik’s stomach turn.</p><p>“You’ve been happy here. With other people who share power like yours.” Erik spoke quietly, like he was too scared that the walls might hear his confession. His shortfall. He was looking at their joined hands, but in the corner of his eye, he could see Charles tilt his head in contemplation.</p><p>“Well, yes. I have been happy here. I never thought that something like this was possible for me. This has been an incredible experience.” Charles’ words started to get more and more enthusiastic tone and Erik found himself smiling with bittersweet smile. “But I could never stay here and leave you and Raven and the others.” He finished, squeezing Erik’s hand.</p><p>“Maybe you should.” Erik remarked, surprised how steady his voice sounded while his soul wept.</p><p>“Erik, what- Why are you saying that?” Charles sputtered and finally Erik was able to turn and look at him. His blue eyes were searching Erik’s, looking for an explanation and the metalbender couldn’t help himself, he lifted his free hand and touched Charles’ cheek, stroking the smooth skin there.</p><p>“Because you deserve this.” Erik told him with finality and when Charles just looked more confused he kept going. “This is how your powers were meant to be used. Here they don’t restrict you on how you use them or judge you. I’ve seen how you look like, when you’re talking to them, how your eyes shine with wonder and I can’t take it because-“, His voice gave in and he had to close his eyes to collect himself. He felt tears run down on his cheeks and wondered when that had happened. “Because I cannot give you the same.” He finished, not able to open his eyes and face Charles again.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Erik.” Charles sighed and brought his own hand to Erik’s cheek and Erik couldn’t help but lean into the warmth of it. When he managed to open his eyes again, he saw tears in those blue eyes too. “I don’t expect you to.” He murmured and brought Erik closer so their foreheads were touching. “You already give me so much. You are my anchor, my beacon in a storm that is the world, my home. Even in here, I’d be lost without you.” And he sealed those words with a tender kiss, which Erik returned like a man drowning. Slowly, the uncertainty faded from his heart and he opened his mind, calling for Charles and Charles was there, weaving their thoughts together. Erik moved over Charles and pulled him down on the bed, so he was properly lying under him as their kisses turned more heated.</p><p>“I’m sorry I kept you out. Let me make it up to you.” Erik whispered in Charles’ ear before biting the lobe and making Charles let out a surprised squeak. Erik used his powers to unzip their suits while he moved to press kisses to Charles’ neck.</p><p><em>‘I’m not sure you can. The way you upset me, you’d really need to work if you wanted for me to forgive and forget.’</em> Charles teased in Erik’s mind, the minx, but Erik just pulled away and smirked at him, making Charles shiver.</p><p>“Is that a challenge?” He asked slowly, his voice low. “Because you should know I love a good challenge.” Charles bit his lip and looked at Erik under his lashes.</p><p><em>‘Oh, I know.’</em> He whispered and what was Erik to do, but prove that he was up to it. He leaned closer to Charles, so their lips were almost touching.</p><p>“Good.” He growled before claiming those sinful lips again.</p><p> </p><p>They were lying close together afterwards. It was already a night and Charles was in a verge of sleep, but Erik still had something in his mind.</p><p>“I’m sorry I hate this place so much.” He said it in hushed tone, giving Charles an opportunity just ignore him if he was too tired, but the telepath moved his head on Erik’s shoulder to look up at him.</p><p>“Don’t be silly. There is no need to apologise for that. You like what you like, no shame in that. And it’s not like I haven’t disliked some places that you loved.” He said in flippant manner. This information was new to Erik.</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>“You remember RA9?” Charles asked with slightly serious tone but still smiling.</p><p>“The moon city? Of course.” A small moon that was completely occupied by androids, living in a city that covered the whole moon and was built by their creators centuries ago, before the last of them died. It must have been one of Erik’s favourite places they ever ended up in. The sheer amount of metal made his body sing and the androids were refreshingly systematic by nature.</p><p>“Well, I hated that place.” Charles laughed and Erik wasn’t sure he had heard him right. “I did.” Charles insisted. “It was mostly because I couldn’t read the androids’ minds. Usually I at least get something, a sense that there is something there in front of me, but there was nothing with them. It was uncanny, like they were just empty shells or just corpses walking around.” Even the memory seemed to make a shiver run through Charles, so Erik held him a little tighter in his arms.</p><p>“I didn’t know.” He confessed in the telepath’s hair. He tried to remember if Charles had seemed off somehow back then, but it had been years ago, only shortly after they had begun their relationship.</p><p>“I didn’t say anything. I was able to tell you enjoyed our stay so I drew some strength from your mind to make it through the week.” Charles smiled at him before he rested his head on his shoulder once again, closing his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“You are happy with this, aren’t you?” Erik had to ask, one last time, even when he felt Charles’ contentment mixing with his own inside his mind. Charles moved to hold him tighter and curled his mind closer to his.</p><p><em>‘Of course. You are more perfect than I could possibly dream of. I’m not going to leave your side.’ </em>He promised, kissing Erik’s shoulder. “Now, sleep. God knows I need it, because every Alvear that more than brushes my mind will know what happened this night.” He continued aloud and suddenly Erik was much more pleased about the telepathic powers of their hosts. Charles must have caught whiff of that train of thought as he slapped Erik on the chest. <em>‘You possessive bastard.’</em> Was mumbled in Erik’s mind and made him chuckle.</p><p>“Good night Charles.” He said, kissing his friend’s head. <em>‘I love you.’</em></p><p><em>‘I love you too.’</em> Came Charles’ soft reply and Erik thought that maybe, just maybe, this planet wasn’t so bad in the end.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>